Research on thin interconnect structures has been directed to reducing cost and reducing complexity in manufacturing, to attempt compete with printed circuitry. Development of thin interconnect structures for high data transfer is particularly tough due to problems with high frequency signals. Stability of Electro-Magnetic (EM) propagation, as well as consistent signal strength may be desirable for establishing effective data communication inside electronics devices.